This invention relates generally to an apparatus for holding a film above a light source for printing thereof and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a magnetic film carrier for holding a film in place on top of a printer lamphouse.
Heretofore there have been various types of negative and positive film carriers for holding film above a light source. Also, vacuum pressure has been used for holding a negative in place during the film processing such as a negative mounting plate described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,079 to Addy.
In the past a magnetic film holder has been used for cameras and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,831 to Fraenckel. None of the prior art film carriers have used the novel approach of magnetically attracting a film carrier to the top of a light source in a film carrier.